This invention relates in general to making multi-color reproductions, and more particularly to electrostatographically making multi-color reproductions on plain bond paper receiver sheets in such a manner that the sheets have the high quality look of coated paper.
In making multi-color reproductions, high quality coated papers are often used as receiver sheets to give the finished reproduction a desirable surface appearance. Such appearance has a substantial perceived value in that it gives the multi-color reproductions a glossy finish.
Electrostatographic apparatus have recently been developed to make multi-color reproductions. With such apparatus, electrostatic charge patterns corresponding to color separation images are respectively developed with appropriately colored marking particles. The marking particle-developed images are then transferred in superimposed register to a receiver sheet and fixed to such sheet by heat and/or pressure to form a permanent reproduction. When the receiver sheets are of the coated paper type certain unique problems arise. Specifically, the necessary heat required to be applied to the coated sheet to effect fixing of the multiple layers of marking particles to such sheet may result in a blistering of the sheet coating. Of course this blistering renders the reproduction unacceptable. Furthermore, there may be a difference in gloss level built up on the sheet. That is, the gloss level of the marking particle image on the coated sheet can create an objectionable relief effect on the sheet surface.